Got Tequila?
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Six best friends crashed at Sano's place for a celebration party for Aoshi's new career. However, things get a little tipsy when the booze is out! AU AM, slight KK and SM


**Disclaimers** on everything that aren't mine!

And this is my response for the Drunk March Challenge from Shinobi Love. -_grins-_

* * *

Got Tequila? 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"So Aoshi, my man, how does if feel to be a doctor?" Sano asked, slinging his arm over the iceman's shoulders. 

"Just peachy, not get your hands off me." Aoshi glared coldly at him, removing the hand with a death grip.

Today, Aoshi Shinomori had finally received his Doctor's degree. Though he was a semi-genius, he study for over two years abroad, along with quite a few other extraordinary successes that he had made while in Medical School, which had given him a large boost into getting that earned degree. The six friends that went way back since middle school had gathered at Sano's house to celebrate.

"I'm sooo bored! Anyone want some beer or something?" Misao said, sitting up from the floor and left for Sano to deal her cards.

"Mmm… I think I saw some tequila left from last week and it's in the fridge." Kaoru said, breaking a kiss with Kenshin.

"How 'bout who gets drunk first? It would be a sight to see chicken-head fall over dead before the first round is over." Megumi snickered, bringing out the three bottles of hard liquor from the kitchen island.

"Ooh! Who's first!" Misao asked excitedly, nearly clapping her hands as the liquid was poured into glass mugs.

"Sano will, right rooster head?" the nurse-in-training said, leaving the man no room for argument.

"Uh… sure. Hey Ken, you're gonna compete against me?" Sano asked, quirking an eyebrow and discarding the game cards all over the floor.

"Ano… I think that I'll pass this time…" Kenshin said, rubbing behind his head sheepishly. Last time he gotten drunk, he nearly lost his driving license and he wasn't risking that since he's driving Kaoru this time.

"So how bout you itachi? Up to being defeated by Sano the Great?" the man asked, diverting his attention to her now. "You aren't scared of old me now are ya, lil weasel?"

"WEASEL!" Misao blew her top off after being insulted twice in one row by the same nickname. "Grrr… you're on chicken face."

Aoshi wanted to shake his head at Misao's foolishness… after more than ten years of knowing her; she still let those insults get to her…

The two sat facing each other and Megumi was judge while the other three sat back and watched the competition. "On your marks, go!"

* * *

"Gimme –**hic**- another –**hic**- shot, Meg." Misao said, slamming down her cup. 

Sanosuke and Misao had been at the chugging contest for over seven minutes now and Sano was turning into a lovely shade of a ripe strawberry with a hazed look in his brown eyes. Misao on the other hand, was already shaking her head from the dizziness and plum redness from her face. Megumi and Kaoru looked at the girl as if she were a bit more insane than she ever was since Misao was asking for her twelve glass… and the bottles were pretty much emptied.

"Uh… I think that it's about time that we leave…" Kaoru covered, since there was hardly any liquor left in the house, even though they _had_ expected Sano to be stocking up more than three cabinets full.

"Yeah, tanuki's right. Isn't your grandfather going to be worried itachi?" Megumi voiced, glancing at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well passed midnight.

"**Hic**- nah… the –**hic**- old man is –**hic**- back in… Kyoto. Said some –**hic**- thing came up!" the braided girl said with her finger pointing up in a scientific way and then burst out in a fit of giggles, finding her own action hilarious.

"Oh… well, I have to stay here to look after him, so Kenshin, could you drive Kaoru and Misao back home?" Megumi asked, thumbing over her shoulder to the half-asleep Sanosuke.

"Ah… well… you see Megumi-dono, I promised that I was going to um… go watch a movie with Kaoru-dono… so I apologize, I'm ah… unable to drive Misao home tonight." Kenshin stuttered, giving a nervous grin. Kaoru turned curiously to her fiancée…

"You did? But I thought that we're going to your… I mean yeah, he did!" the raven-haired teacher said quickly when she received that 'look'.

"Ano… then, Aoshi, could you please take Misao back home? You do live near her don't you?" Megumi turned to the other conscious male in the room, matching-making wheels turning on their own accord.

After all, who didn't know of the 'hidden' feelings that these two shared? Even a blind, mute and deaf man could feel the emotions pulsing off them like energy waves. For over seven years of her life, Megumi had never seen such love last between two people; who started out from enemies to rivals to allies to friends to the unbreakable duo.

Chuckling in her mind as Aoshi agreed, Megumi nodded and went over to the drunken weasel, handing her to Aoshi as he went over to collect the younger girl by hitching her onto his back.

Kaoru and Kenshin had left right before Aoshi and Misao, saying that they better get to the theater before the good seats were taken.

"Have fun Aoshi, oh and be sure to play safe!" Megumi shouted as she saw the two out the door.

The only thought that ran through Aoshi's head was … _crazy fox_.

Sighing, he shook his head as he unlocked his silver BMV Sudan and slid the still giggling girl off his back and onto the passenger seat, snapping on her buckle and closed the door when all of her was inside. When he got in the driver's seat, the dark-haired man found his friend slumping over to his side, practically laying on both of the seats and drawing figures in the air with her fingers.

Aoshi blew his black bangs from his face in exasperation. This was going to be one hell of a ride…

* * *

"And we all **FALL** down!" Misao shouted into the night, still drunk as she had a free piggyback rid from Aoshi. (She had been singing that London rhyme ever since they hit the highway… not to mention shouting the lyrics out of the window.) The man nearly shuddered from her hot breath that trailed down his neck, causing the ends of his hair to prickle. 

"Hm… Aoshi? The house is sooo pretty! Who's it?" her speech were slurred, as she tightened her hold around his shoulders, tracing a slender up and down from his Adam's apple to the unbuttoned part of his black dress shirt. Aoshi's breath constricted and grew lightly labored as she touched a sensitive spot.

"It's your house." He grounded out from his clenched teeth, using one arm to stop her wandering hands and the other was holding onto her knees. Ah man… he's gotta get away from this girl before something big happens.

"Really? Hhm… I was hoping that we could crash at your place, for… well you know…" She whispered the rest of her sentences into his ear; blow slightly into it, the haziness from her eyes dulled. Aoshi stiffened at her choice of words and opened the door with the key founded underneath the pot of violets.

"I'm hurt… you don't like my suggestion? I thought that you missed me… cuz I really really _really_ missed you!" the girl pouted, as she murmured her lips across the masculine scent on his neck, freeing one hand and allowed it to travel down to the middle of his chest. The new doctor nearly froze from the contact as he hurried to get to the girl's room. His crisp green-gray eyes narrowed darkly.

"Misao, you're drunk, so stay here," he emphasized his point but dropping her harshly on her bed, "While I go and get you some Advil's…"

As he turned to go, Aoshi was tugged back by the end of his shirt, just about to loose his balance. "Mm… don't go… I'm not **THAT** drunk… and I could prove it to you! See!"

Misao jumped out of her bed and stood up with the help of the bedpost. She shook her head from fogginess and her eyes shown with childish determination as she attempted to walk a straight beeline from her bed to the door, almost tripping over her own two feet in the process.

Aoshi rushed to catch her from a hard landing and somehow the both of them had landed on the bed. Misao grinned a very weasel-like grin and propped herself up with her elbows on his chest, light pinkness now dabbing her cheeks as lust and loveglazed her eyes. Without warning, the girl dared a kiss on Aoshi and pulled back. "See, I'm not drunk!"

"The hell you aren't." Aoshi growled as he finally gave up trying to block her attempts and slammed his mouth against hers, pulling her head closer to his with one of his hands behind her head, toying with her hair while the other pulled on her waist, bringing them closer together.

"Hm… I see that you liked my idea after all!" Her giggles lasted through the night as the light in her room flickered to darkness.

* * *

AN: Ah, Aoshi's only human, male human to be correct, who can't resist a drunken weasel. His fault and not mine! Teeheehee! Review please? 


End file.
